


We have got to take cover.

by Leksaklarke



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, The L Word
Genre: F/F, Poi meets tlw basically, Undercover, kinda root x carmen??, no smut but mild language??, root x shaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaklarke/pseuds/Leksaklarke
Summary: Root and Shaw has to go undercover in a certain part of LA when the machine gives out the number of a certain person of interest, one that Root particularly likes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is my first shoot fanfic that i basically daydreamed about?? i'm not a writer and i'm only on season 3 of POI so i might get their characters wrong but *shrug*.  
> Title from Brother by The Organ.

“Any new numbers?” Root asks, sparing Harold a look, “Girl is getting bored.”

“Actually,” Harold says, lifting his glasses as he types in his keyboard. "Here we are, a new nu- oh... Ms.Groves, you might want to take a look at this.”

Root immediately straightened, getting up from her chair with a glowing look on her face at the mention of a new number. She moved closer to the computer, eyes squinting at the screen and her eyes widened.

“Is that-" She could see Harold nodding before turning around.

“Ms.Shaw, you might want to take a look at this as well.” Finch says, looking at Shaw who is currently sitting down next to Bear, scratching behind his ears.

“What?” Shaw scowls. She gets up and walks up next to Root. “What?” She repeats, clearly not phased by the person of interest.

“Not an alias then..”

“You’d think i’d go with Carmen as an alias? What kinda name is that? Besides, she looks nothing like me.” Shaw says, pulling a face.

“I’m not sure of that Ms.Shaw, she could easily pass as your twin.”

Shaw throws a hard look at Harold. “No, she wouldn’t. We look nothing alike! Again, who the hell names their kid Carmen?”

“Sameen, don’t be rude!” Root smirks, sparing a teasing look at Shaw. “She’s kind of hot actually.” Shaw shoots her a glare.

Harold’s eyes widens and he clears his throat, making sure to let them both know that his presence is still known. “Carmen de la pica Morales. A Hispanic DJ who currently resides in LA. She is often seen with her girlfriend, Shane McCutcheon.”

Root’s smirk widens as she glances at Shaw. “Ooh! Interesting, you two are more alike than I actually thought.”

“Root..” Shaw warned.

“Tell me more Harry. This Carmen sounds interesting.” Root says, looking away from a scowling Shaw. God, she loved teasing her.

“Good to know Ms.Groves as you will be the one going to LA tonight.”

“No she won’t.” Shaw butts in looking between Harold and Root. “Hell no, don’t even think about it.”

“Why not? Because she looks like you? Please Sameen, i don’t need a lookalike when I had the real deal just last-“

Shaw’s cheeks immediately reddens against her will. _Fuck no, i don’t blush, especially not because of someone like Root._ “I swear, if you say another word I will-"

“Come on sexy, shut me up.” Root teases, moving closer to Shaw, knowing Shaw is probably suffering right now.

Harold squeaks, awkwardly fiddling with his glasses as he looks away from the two. “I’m afraid she does. Mr.Reese is away on some other business right now. Ms.Groves is the only one left.”

“Wow, thanks Finch. It’s not like i’m here or anything.” Shaw replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Ms.Shaw that is not what I meant. You and Carmen do look alike, if she sees you i’m afraid this whole cover will be blown.”

“We do not look alike.” Shaw manages to say from between her teeth, practically fuming.

“He’s right you know.” Root agrees, rather serious this time. She figures if Shaw turns up in Carmen's life, it might look like she's her long lost twin who were separated at birth and is now finally turning up. They will scare her off and there wouldn't be a way of protecting her from whatever the crime is, even though she could be the perpetrator.

Shaw turns to glare at her. “Look either we go together or not at all.”

“Aw, Sameen, you don’t need to be jealous.” Root teases.

“I’m not! I just don’t-“ _I just don’t want you going alone._ “I’m bored here, i need something to do! Besides, i think you two are just being stupid and she won’t even see it. Hell i don't!”

Root smiles because she understood what Shaw meant. “Well, we can’t know for sure. Harry?”

Finch sighs and nods. “Alright, you may go with her as well Ms.Shaw. Please, be careful.” He pauses, looking at the screen again.

“When the hell am i not?!”

Harold ignores her and continues. “Now, you will be living in the same neighborhood where Shane and her roommate live, and where Carmen visits and often stay the night.”

Root smirks at that and Shaw rolls her eyes.

“So what are our covers?” Shaw asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Why, Sameen, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Root asks, a small smile stretching on her lips.

“You can be whoever you want to be Ms.Shaw and you too Ms.Groves, obviously with an alias since you're going to need passports. Although i suppose it would be more believable if you two are together as a coup-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Finch!”

“Ouch, i’m hurt Sam, truly.” Root says, placing her hand on her heart. Shaw shakes her head, annoyed.

“Shut up Root.”

“I’m just saying that it might help getting closer to our person of interest. Carmen often plays her mixes at Women only clubs and other areas related to her sexuality.”

“It’s okay to say Lesbian, Harry.” Root says, sparing a look at Shaw who’s giving it her all not to chuckle but Root can see a small smirk forming.

“I am aware..” Harold says, clearing his throat. “You two should go get ready, you have a flight to catch soon. Now i want you to come back here before going to work the airport, i have something to prepare for you two.”

-

Root and Shaw part ways to their individual apartments to pack their suitcases for LA.

"Hey, Sam?" Shaw hears in her ear as she starts to pack her toiletries and clothes in the suitcase. "What?" She asks.

"Don't forget to pack our handcuffs... oh and i might have left my favourite bra under the bed last night... well it's more your favorite than mine," Root says seductively and Shaw is glad to be alone as heat rushes up to her cheeks. "You're the one who ripped it off anyway."

She doesn't say anything in return but her eyes makeway under the bed where a dark red strap can be seen.

"You still there sweetie?" Root asks and Shaw could hear the grin from her voice. 

"No." and with that Shaw shuts off her earpiece. 

-

As soon as they get back to Finch, he hands them a small black box where their house key lays. He also hands them a car key, one that is appropriate for their cover; A black BMW which Shaw will take pride driving. 

“Are you ready, Girlfriend?” Root grins at Shaw as they walk back to what is now their car.

“Fuck off, we’re not together.” Shaw says, elbowing Root.

“I wasn’t talking about us Sameen..”

“I meant our covers!” Shaw corrects herself, looking away from Root.

“Who knew you get into character so quick.” Root smirks, getting into the passenger seat.

“Will you just shut up and let me drive in peace?"

“I can think of ways for you to shut me up,” Root whispers, a hint of lust in her voice. “Besides, you’re the one who wanted to come along.

Shaw keeps her eyes on the road but Root can see her move in her seat.

”Yeah and i’m starting to regret it.”

Root smiles. “No you don’t.” She says and Shaw doesn’t add anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist writing another part :p i hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!

"You're grumpier than usual." Root acknowledges as they place their luggage in the trunk. It was the first time Root has talked to Shaw since they landed. She was surprisingly quiet on the plane as the flight was quite exhausting. Shaw did look grumpier than usual huffing at every simple little thing; like walking to the car with her luggage.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry. I need coffee, one big juicy steak and I need to shoot someone pronto." She replies, slamming the trunk shut. "In that order too."

Root laughs, shaking her head. "What you need is to eat and sleep, I don't think messing up someone's knee caps is needed," She says and smirks. "Not yet anyway."

"Meh. Why don't you ask your AI sweetheart about some side jobs? like some bad guy robbing a 7/11 or something."  
  
"She says we need to focus on this one Sameen, now drive."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shaw snaps, starting the car and doing just exactly what Root told her to do. She drives around, no idea where to go.  
Root smiles, she got used to Shaw being grumpy.

"Where are we going?" Shaw says under her breath, a little embarrassed. She turns to look at Root who looks amused.

"Didn't Harold send you the address?"

"Yup..."  
-  
Once they were in the neighborhood that Finch texted them to go, they looked around for the house. It was a nice street, Shaw could admit to that but she doesn’t know how she'll settle here, even if it’s just for a few weeks. _Hopefully just a week.._

"Ooh, this must be our house, sweetie." Root grinned, elbowing Shaw in the bicep. Shaw shrugged her off.

"Do you mind? I'm parking." Shaw grumbled, switching gears and looking backwards.

"Lighten up grumpy pants."

"Oh, I will lighten up – when I shoot you."

When Root doesn't reply, Shaw turns to look at her since it was a little strange she didn't receive a witty reply. She seems to be mesmerized by something... Or rather, someone.

"You could have said you have eyes on our target..." Shaw said lowly.

Root still doesn't respond and Shaw narrows her eyes. "Root," She frowns. "Stop drooling! She has a girlfriend."

Root shakes her head, a small smile forming on her plump red lips. "I'm not drooling. I'm observing."

"You’re stalking." Shaw snorts.

"That’s kind of our job, sweetie." Root retorts, opening the passenger door and getting out. "Hey!" She yells and Shaw sighs loudly.

She sees Root about to cross the street to go talk to Carmen. _Honestly what is her deal with this woman anyway?_

"Root!" Shaw whispers. " You and Finch said I'm not to be seen remember?" But it’s too late as Root has already walked over to Carmen with this huge grin.

"Fuck." Shaw utters, grabbing the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car to rush off after Root. "I am so gonna shoot her. Jesus Christ woman, wait up."

"Oh, hi! I'm Carmen." The Latina smiles, offering a hand to Root. "Did you just move here?”  
  
Root quickly accepts her handshake and nods, her hand lingering more than your usual handshake, "Caroline Turing, yes I just got here actually. I just-"

"Nadya Ferraro. _We_ just moved in, actually." Shaw interrupts with a forced smile directed towards Carmen. Root's eyes widen and looks between the two. _Oh so she finally remembers._

"Oh, cool! Nice to meet you both." Carmen says, not even a little bit phased from Shaw standing right in front of her. Root is too speechless to stutter a reply. Does she seriously not see it?! 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Shaw whispers smugly, knowing Carmen won't hear but Root will from her earpiece.

"Nice to meet you too. So, I take It you live here?" Shaw asks, trying to start a conversation (oh the things she has to do for her job) as awkward silence seem to have taken over.

"Actually Sam, this is like one of my dreams. Mmm, two of you? Yes please." Root replies discreetly with one of her signature smirks. She turns back to Carmen.

"No but my girlfriend lives here so I guess you'll be seeing more of me." Carmen winks and turns to call Shane.

"Babe, come on out, you have new neighbors!" She yells and Shane promptly opens the door. They both look at her. Shane appears with a smile, wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair looks a bit messy but Root thinks she suits the look for someone called Shane.

"Hey, I'm Shane." She offers, wrapping a hand around Carmen's waist who lets herself move back into her girlfriend's embrace.

They both mutter their alias but Shane doesn’t hear when she plants a kiss on Carmen's neck, smiling as Carmen lets out a husky chuckle. "Missed you." Shane mumbles but high enough for both Root and Shaw to hear.

"Oh, you missed me huh? I thought you didn’t do all that 'romantic bullshit' as you said." Carmen teases, looking round at Shane.

"Shut up..." Her girlfriend grumbles, burying her face in her shoulder.

Root grins at the interaction, it was just like looking at a hologram of her and Shaw. Carmen's girlfriend was just like Shaw.. well maybe a little softer and a little less violent.. and from Root’s guessing, more of a womanizer.

"Well we should head in, you know moving in stress and all that." Shaw says awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah, okay." Shane says, letting go of Carmen so they can head back inside the house. "Uh, hey. I don't know if you'd like to meet us at The Planet later? It's just a café a few corners around, shouldn’t be hard to find it."

"We'll be there." Root replies first. She received a smile and a nod from the couple. "Bye!" She says a little to enthusiastically for Shaw's liking.

“I think the Machine should have given us your number instead,” Shaw starts as they walk across to their house.

“And why is that, Sameen?” Root asks amusedly.

“Because, Shane will actually kill you if you keep looking at her girlfriend like that.” Shaw tries not to sound jealous.

“Like what?” The brunette asks, oh so innocent.

“Like you want to tear her clothes apart and take her right on the spot.” She tries to smirk but it looks more of a grimace.

“Sadly, I don’t think Carmen is in to that.” Root pouts and fish out the key from her leather jacket. Shaw hums. _But I am._

“Well.. this is something.” Shaw says, looking around the hallway as they continue to walk in.  
The house looks… well modern and _too couple-ish_ for Shaw’s liking. Portraits of Shaw and Root are lined up on the furniture in the hallway; some alone and some…

“What is that?” Shaw sneers, moving closer to look at the photo.

“Aw, would you look at that! We look adorable.” Root says a little too sweetly and Shaw turn to glare. She then furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head before inspecting the picture further.

“That’s not even us!”

“Oh but it is, She has some good photoshop skills.” Root smirks to which Shaw’s eyes widen.

“The machine did this?” She asks in disbelief. They were wrapped up in an embrace. Shaw, well, _Nadya_ has her hands around hanging loosely around _Caroline’s_ shoulders, both of them with smile on their faces. They could actually pass for a couple.

“Ha, I must be getting ready to strangle you.” Shaw smirks, turning round to explore the house further.

“You know i’d like that.” Root retorts, wiggling her eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”

After exploring the kitchen and living room, Shaw heads up stairs to place her luggage down and pick out her outfit for The Planet.

Root follows behind with her own luggage, heading into the main bedroom.

“I’m sleeping in the guest room.” Shaw says, heading into the next room in the hallway which turns out to be..

“What the hell?! It’s empty!” Shaw yells. “Fine, i’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Aw but you’ll get back and neck cramps in the morning,” Root pouts. “Besides, It’s not like we never shared a bed. Well, we didn’t get much sleeps... but how should this be any different?” She teases knowing Shaw will only get more annoyed.

“If you say another word..” Shaw threatens, pointing a finger. Root shrugs and walks into the bedroom again.

“Remind me to thank Harold.” She says, looking around the room while Shaw grumbles, pulling in their luggages roughly since the wheels were stuck. Root had to admit that the scene was hilarious but her eyes focused on the way Shaw’s shirt hugged her biceps.

“A little help?” Shaw grunts. “Aw, Sameen, so sweet.” Root coos, picking up her luggage and places it in the corner of the room.

“You should get some rest, you look exhausted.” Root says and Shaw doesn’t say anything In reply. She thought the brunette would only annoy her but surprisingly, she was going to let her rest.

“I’ll be sure to use our new coffee machine to make you some when you wake up.” Root smiles and turns on her heels to leave.

“You’re not gonna rest? Are you really not feeling jet lagged?” Shaw asks, her eyebrows shooting up.

Root laughs and nods. “Yeah but i’ll rest on the couch.” Shaw furrows her brows before moving aside, briefly tilting her head at the other side to signal Root she can take that side.  
Root looks at her confused but her smile widens.

“I’ll take this side of the bed. Don’t get touchy.”

“There she is.” Root chuckles, removing her boots and leather jacket before laying down next to Shaw. Her hands itches to just grab her close and hold her tight but Root wants to keep her hands and most importantly, her fingers too.

When Shaw wakes up and looks around, the first thing she sees is a mug filled with coffee, steam still coming out of it and she almost moans but instead she lets out a whimper. When she turns to the other side, Root is leaning on her elbow smiling down at her.

“Hey Sam, had a good sleep?” She asks and Shaw doesn’t reply, instead she sits up and gulps down the coffee.

“Not bad..” Shaw says, referring to the coffee.

“It’s a comfortable bed.. do you think the headboard can handle our cuffs or will we break it?” Root asks casually, bring out the handcuffs and twirling them around her fingers.

“I think,” Shaw begins, her voice low and husky, she moves closer to Root and lets her eyes fall on Root’s lips. The brunette notices and her breath hitches, she wets her lips, ready to meet Shaw’s. “That if you continue this, I will grab those handcuffs and shove them down your throat.”

Root blushes, embarrassed she fell for it but who could blame her when Shaw was being all seductive? When she finally recovers, she looks down with a shrug. “I don’t think i’m really into that.”

“Good.” Shaw scoffs, getting up and unbuttoning her pants, heading into the bathroom.

“Sam, we need to get ready. Shane and Carmen just left. Now, i’ve already got directions where to head but we don’t want to be late for our new friends do we?”

“No, but I need to take a shower.” Shaw says, emerging from the bathroom to grab her things for a shower.

“Me too,” Root smiles. “Why don’t we have one together? You know, save the economy.. time-“

“Yeah I don’t think we’d be saving time or the economy.” Shaw chuckles, heading back into the bathroom.

“That was the first time you’ve replied to my innuendos properly.” Root smirks.

“Don’t get used to it.” She kind of is already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the girls will meet the L Word crew! Now i’m not sure when i’ll post the next chapter, sometime next week of course but since i’m busy with college I can’t promise it will be before Friday :/ i’ll try tho! :) 
> 
> Also, tell me if you think Root is too much haha or if any of their characterization isn’t on point bc like i said, i’m only on s3 (and loving it so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

“You know.. i’m still hungry. Do you think they’d have good steak here?” Shaw asked, placing her hands in the pocket of her pants. She decided to wear something casual to blend in and not to raise suspicion; black pants, boots and a white baggy tank top, exposing her arms to which Root can’t stop looking at.. 

“Not a steak but this might do the trick.” Root fished out a protein bar from her leather jacket pocket and Shaw snatched it in a second, savagely opening the packet and biting half of the bar. A mix of both a moan and groan could be heard between loud chewing. Root chuckled, shaking her head at the brunette. “I wish you’d devour me like that.”   

Shaw nearly chokes on the last bit of the bar, throwing a side glance at Root and she smirked, swallowing the rest of the snack. “Hm.” 

Root smirked back. It was finally working, Shaw was warming up to her little innuendos and teasing.  

“What was the place called again?” Root asks. 

“The planet? I thought you already had directions?”  

“Take a left.” 

“I should have known. I thought you googled it like a normal person.”  

Root smiles and nods, spotting a blue sign further away. “There it is.”  

Shaw groans and rolls her eyes, she didn’t really feel meeting up with Carmen again.. and no not just because she gets  _jealous_  when Root eyes the Latina. 

“They’ve invited their friends?!” She exclaims. “What is this? some sort of book club for lesbians?” 

“What did you expect? Just us and the couple? It’s LA, Shaw!” Root chuckles before lowering her voice. “I mean, _Nadya_ , and be nice!” 

Shaw frowns, shaking her head before walking further into the café, Root trailing behind. “I don’t do nice.”

“No, but Nadya does.” 

“Caroline! Nadya!” Carmen grins, she was sitting on Shane’s lap, an arm wrapped around her neck. She quickly stands up and goes over to hug the two. 

Root clearly enjoys it to Shaw’s dislike as she wraps a hand around Carmen’s waist to reciprocate the hug. When it’s her turn, Shaw barely touches her and instead settles for a fake smile. 

“I’m so glad you guys made it! These are your other neighbours: Bette and Tina.” Carmen introduces.  

“Hey, i’m Bette.” The half-cast woman smiles, offering to shake their hands. “We live next door to Shane and Jenny.” 

“And i’m Tina. Welcome to the neighbourhood.”  The blonde says, also offering a smile and a hand shake. 

“That is Dana, Alice and you already know Shane.” Carmen smiles and returns to her previous position. “Wait, where is Jenny?” To which everyone looked around and shrugged.  

Alice, the short haired blonde woman who’s voice is too bubbly for Shaw, speaks up first. Shaw wanted to cringe, she really didn’t want to do this. This was not her thing. 

“Hi guys!” Alice grins, “So, new to the neighbourhood huh?”  

Root glances at Shaw who is trying her best to stay in character. 

“Uh, yeah. Just today.” Root confirms. 

“Nice! And are you two together?” Alice asks to which everyone gasps and mutter a “you can’t just ask them that!” 

“Well they’re in the gay part of LA,” Alice retorts before returning her gaze. “So are you?” 

“Yes.” Shaw replies first, surprising Root but just after her own reply. 

“No.” 

They both glance at each other, Shaw scowls and grinds her teeth together before locking her jaw. 

“It’s complicated.” Root says lamely. 

“Ohh, I got you. Friends with benefits.” She winks and Root shakes her head excessively. “Super fun, until you get feelings.” Shaw doesn’t miss the way Alice glances at Dana, who’s staring at her feet. 

Carmen lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head at Alice. “So what do you guys do?” 

“I’m a psychologist, actually.” Root flashes her a grin and looks at Shaw in amusement, knowing  _Nadya_ is not something Shaw likes. 

“Do you do couple therapy?” Carmen interrupts and Shane groans. “What? No baby, it’s not for us. I’m just curious.” 

Usually, Root would say no but something tells her that Carmen is more than curious. “Yes, I do actually.”  

“Great! What about you, Nadya?” 

“I’m a.. Yoga instructor.” Root smirks because she is totally trying to not think of Shaw wearing black yoga pants under that white tank top, shaping up her thighs and… other body parts. 

“Oh wow, that’s great, i’d love to get into yoga.” Carmen replies and Shane nuzzles into her neck, just below her ear. “But you already look sexy enough.” She husks, leaving a kiss on the spot.  

“Aw, babe.” Carmen coos, turning her head and leaning down to press her lips against Shane’s. "I know, you tell me every day." 

“Alright, alright, break it off! You two make me sick.” Tina jokes, swatting Carmen’s shoulder. 

“Get a room.” Dana chuckles in agreement. 

Shaw looks away awkwardly, maybe Root and Harold were right... Carmen did look a bit like her- and watching your look alike making out with her girlfriend is super weird.  

“Ms. Shaw?”  

“Harold?” Shaw asks under her breath, turning to face the other way so she couldn’t be seen talking to herself.  

“Do you see Ms. De la Pica Morales’ phone anywhere? Now would be a good time to clone it.” Harold questions and chuckles. "Maybe I should call her Carmen, it is way easier." 

“Not yet. I’ll let you know.” 

Turning back to the conversation, Carmen seemed to be telling them she was a DJ, playing tomorrow night at this ‘hot club’. "I mostly play my own mixes which contain a lot of throwbacks." She finishes with a grin before turning to look at Shane. "Other time you'll find me at my girl's shop." 

"I'm a hairdresser and I've got a shop next to a skatepark," Shane clarifies. "Come by anytime." 

“Do you guys want to join us this weekend at the club?” Carmen asks, looking at group, who nods in approval. 

Root and Shaw turns to each other so this time they could actually agree on a proper reply rather than blurting out different replies following with awkward silence.  

“Aw come on! It would be great!” 

Shaw nods. She has to accept so they'll be closer to Carmen and her friends, one of them might be there perpetrator or victim. Even If Carmen hadn't asked them to join, they would have been there anyway, being invited makes it easier. 

“Yes, we’ll join you. She loves going to clubs.” Root smirks, nudging Shaw with her shoulders. 

“Well, you know that I'll go anywhere if there is booze involved.” Shaw plays along, letting out a chuckle for good measure. Root’s smirk grows wider. 

“Awesome, i’ll text you the details!” Carmen grins as she goes to fish her phone out of her pocket. “Oh shoot, i’ve left it at home.” She groans, letting her head fall back onto Shane.  

“Well, if Nadya likes alcohol why don’t we all go back to our place, pop open a cold one while you two settle with the details?” Shane asks, glancing at her girlfriend who nods. 

“I’m sorry guys but Bette and I won’t be joining you, the babysitter for Angie can only stay for few minutes.” Tina says as Bette starts to put on her jacket.  

“It was great meeting you guys, welcome to the neighborhood.” Bette adds with a smile.  

“You too.” Both Root and Shaw reply. 

- 

As they all start to get going back to Shane’s place, Root and Shaw takes it slow and walk behind everyone. Root leans a little too close to Shaw that Shaw can feel Root's hair tickling her cheek. 

“I think now would be a good time to bug her place. Why don’t we go get the equipment?” Root whispers, and Shaw tries to move away when her breath tickles her ears, almost making her shudder.  _Jesus christ, pull yourself together._  

“Yeah. I’ll get it.” 

When they're closer to their place, Shaw glances at Root who sends her a nod. “Uh, hey guys? I’ve also left my phone back at ours, I'll be right back.” Shaw says, crossing the street to their temporary home. 

Once she managed to get the spyware; which is a very tiny camera, Shaw heads to Shane’s. In the meantime, Root clones Carmen’s phone.  

“There she is,” Root smiles, walking closer to Shaw. She goes in for what looks like a kiss on the cheek and Shaw freezes, her mouth slightly left open ajar and her eyes fixed on Root… and Root’s lips when the woman pulls back but is still close enough. “Relax. I just want to tell you that I managed to hack her phone.” The hacker lets her hand to wander into Shaw’s pants pockets to search for the camera. 

“I’ll take care of this.” 

Shaw nods but her gaze is still transfixed on Root, who smirks proudly at getting Shaw flustered, even if she doesn’t admit it.  _What the hell is going on with me??_  

“Hey Nadya, come and get your beer.” Shane says, disrupting Shaw’s thoughts. “Caroline?” 

“No thanks, i’m not that into beer, unlike her.” Root chuckles as Shaw chugs down the beer. Bottle Shane handled her a second ago. 

“What? How can you not?!” Carmen asks, walking up to Root with her own beer in her hand. “It’s delicious and refreshing.” She grins, pointing at Root with the bottle. Root shrugs with a grin of her own. 

“I prefer something much stronger.” Root smirks at Carmen before looking around for a spot to place the spyware.  

She spots a picture frame that is in the perfect corner that allows them to view the living room and a part of the kitchen. “This is cute!” She says with fake enthusiasm, heading over to touch it and stick the camera with one press. 

“Are you serious? This old thing?” Carmen laughs. “It’s probably Jenny’s otherwise my girlfriend has such a bad taste.” 

“Hm, I don’t think so. I think she’s got quite a taste.” Root smirks, not actually looking at the paining. She could see Carmen about to smile but instead settles for a head shake before taking a gulp of her beer. 

Shaw heard the tone of voice Root used and she had to admit that it bothered her because that was what she usually uses aimed at her... and sometimes the machine, but she wasn't going to get jealous at an AI. 

 _“_ Root. What the hell are you doing?!” Shaw grits in a whisper. “You do realize we are at her girlfriend’s house right?” 

“Jealous, Sameen?” 

“Pft, you wish. I just don’t want her girlfriend to kill you and ruin this case.” Shaw says smugly, raising an eyebrow aimed at Root before taking a sip of her beer. "You know I haven't had any action lately and I wouldn’t want to ruin any chance I'd get." She whispers. 

Root rolls her eyes but smiles. "I'm here for action anytime you need." She whispers seductively, putting her hands in her leather jacket's pockets. 

"Wow, are you offering me to body slam you into the ground? Shoot your knee caps? I'm so touched." Shaw jokes. 

"No, but I'm offering you to body slam me into our bed. Although I'm afraid we might break it, try and explain that to Harold."  

"Are you guys okay?" Carmen asks in confusion while looking at the two. 

"It's the sexual tension, it has taken over!" Alice replies before they could even let out a peep. "I have eyes, I can see your heart eyes at each other." Everyone laughs, including Carmen who pats Roots shoulders.  

"I think you two should go home." She jokes with a grin.   

"Mm, I'll let her finish her beer first." Root smirks but it starts to turn into a grin when she sees Shaw's expression. If only looks can kill. 

"Root. I am going to kill you."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (or whoever is still reading this??) i'm sorry i took so long to update but it's been crazy, college is actually driving me crazy. Apart from that i've also started a workout routine which takes up sometime too. 
> 
> Just a few things to clarify:  
> 1\. This is based loosely on s3 of the L Word (without any of the TiBette, Dana and Sharmen wedding drama).  
> 2\. The italics are meant to be Shaw's thoughts.  
> 3\. This mostly focuses on Shaw, Root and Carmen.
> 
> I hoped you readers liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know who’d want to harm her. Look at her.” Root says as she looks into Shane’s living room where Carmen is currently laying on the sofa reading a book. “I mean, we know she’s not the perpetrator... she doesn’t look like it anyway.”  

 

“I don’t know Root..” Shaw says, sparing a glance. She has to admit that she gets kind of jealous because ever since they’ve arrived in this neighborhood Root has been infatuated with Carmen. She was getting used to Root flirting with her and she didn’t mind it as much anymore, but now? Now Root was always Carmen this and Carmen that. Shaw didn’t understand why, is it because she looks like her? Someone who is not a sociopath? Does Root want someone who could tell her they love her and show her? 

 

“Wait something is happening..” Root says, sitting up from her slump position to look at the screen in interest. 

 

“Finally. I was getting bored.” Shaw replies and pushes her thoughts in the back of her mind. She can continue wrecking her brain about it later. 

 

“Shane?” Carmen questions. “Shane come out.” When Shane pops out from behind the door, they hear a laugh and Shaw swears that Root’s lips twitch. 

 

“Come on out let me see.” Carmen says, with a hint of humor in her tone. 

 

They see Shane come out in a pink dress and sneakers. Both of them cannot contain a chuckle as Carmen laughs again at sight of her butch girlfriend in a dress. 

 

“Oh my God, you look like you’re five!” Carmen says with a giggle. 

 

“I don’t think we should be seeing this-“ Shaw begins. 

 

“Shhh..” Root says amusedly and Shaw rolls her eyes. 

 

Shane’s expression is priceless and so is Carmen’s reaction. 

 

“I look like a pinata..” Shane sighs and Carmen sits up. 

 

“You’re too small to be a pinata but how about the top of a training wedding cake.” Carmen replies with a grin. 

 

“Sassy.” Root grins with a small giggle and Shaw rolls her eyes for what seems the hundred time by now. 

 

“You’re not helping me..” Shane deadpans, shaking her head at Carmen. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, baby. That wasn’t funny, was it?” Carmen rushes up to Shane. “Let me see.” Shane looks down and doesn’t move a muscle. 

 

“Looks familiar, doesn’t it?” Root smirks, getting no response from Shaw. _Hmm, worth a try._  

 

“No? It’s okay!” Carmen says in the sweetest voice. “Aw, come here! Come here,” The Latina starts kissing her neck and Shaw stiffens, clearing her throat. Root’s smirk never leaves her lips. 

 

They can see Carmen shuffling closer to Shane, her hand all over her body, “Does this help you at all?” She continues prepping kisses all over her girlfriend’s neck, letting soft humms. 

 

“No.” Shane deadpans, pouting. 

 

“No? Hmm..” Carmen replies and they can hear the seduction in her voice. “Quiero liamerte hasta que vengas en mi boca mil veces.” She husks in Shane’s ear. 

 

“Yeah, we shouldn’t-"

 

“What does that mean?” Shane questions, her lips inches away from Carmen’s. 

 

“Mmm... i’m going to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times.” Carmen purrs with a smirk.  Shane let's out a shaky "oooh.." before facing Carmen and pulling her into a kiss.

 

“OKAY, WE SHOULDN’T BE WATCHING THIS.” Shaw practically yells and slams the laptop shut, standing there with her eyes wide open. 

 

Root chuckles at her reaction. “What’s the matter? Are you all riled up? You know I can always he-"

 

“Shut up you pervert.” Shaw says, her cheeks heating up. “We weren’t suppose to see that, Jesus Christ.” She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

 

“Relax, it’s not like we knew what’s going to happen, we’re only checking in case the perpetrator makes contact.” Root says. 

 

“Yeah and so far we have nothing, we’ve been here for nearly a week Root!” Shaw growls. She turns on her earpiece. 

 

“Finch? Are you there?” She questions, pacing around the room as she waits for a response. 

 

“Ms.Shaw, i was getting worried.” Finch says, his voice full of concern. 

 

“Yeah you should be because we’ve been here for almost a week now and i haven’t gotten any action.”  

 

“Hm, i doubt that Sam..” Root begins with a grin but stops when Shaw glares at her. 

 

“The machine gave us her number for a reason Ms.Shaw. It may take a while for anything to happen but do not leave.” Finch replies. 

 

“Fine.” Shaw huffs and sits down on their sofa. Root shakes her head at the dark haired woman and tries to turn the camera back on but Shaw hops out of her seat and swats Root’s hand. 

 

“Did you not hear what Carmen said?” Shaw asks, widening her eyes to make a point. 

 

“Perfectly, and damn that woman sure has got game.” Root practically drools before looking back at Shaw, her eyebrows arching up as she smirks. “What?” She questions. 

 

Shaw shakes her head, rolls her eyes and lets go of her hand, walking away from the living room.  

 

“Sameen? Are you jealous?” Root chuckles and Shaw says nothing but grunts as she puts on her trainers. 

 

“I’m going for a run.” She replies, ignoring her question. “We should have brought Bear, dammit.”  

 

“Shaw?” Root calls, “Don’t forget we’re going clubbing tonight.” 

- 

Loud music can be heard pumping outside of the club from miles away, as Root and Shaw walked along the curb to the entrance it only continues to get louder until they start feeling little vibrations throughout their body. They could see a line of people waiting to get it. Root wandered if Carmen was already playing yet.  

 

“Back of the line ladies, VIP’s first.” The bouncer said, holding out his hand so they don’t step in further. Shaw wandered if she can break both of his arms already but before she can do anything, Root steps forward.

 

“We’re on the list. Caroline and Nadya, friends of Carmen.” Root replies with a cocky smile, knowing she is right as the DJ has texted her beforehand to let her know they’re VIP. 

 

The bouncer scoffed and checked the list thoroughly before sighing and stepping aside. "Right this way ladies.." 

 

Root smirked at the bouncer and turned to Shaw, she moved closer and wrapped a hand around her back. Shaw looked gorgeous. Her hair was straightened and let down, while sporting a black dress with a V-line, exposing a bit of cleavage that Root couldn’t keep her eyes off when she first saw her. She was also wearing a bit of basic make up, not that she needed it but it certainly did add a touch. 

 

“Sameen,” Root breathed in her ear and Shaw stiffened as she felt hot breath against her ear. “Have I told you how insanely hot you look?”  

 

Shaw held back a grunt, she was glad that it was dark right now because her cheeks felt hot as blood rushed through her body, making her heart beat rapidly as she tried to contain herself.  _What the hell are you doing to me, Root??_  

 

“Well,  _Caroline,_ i’d say you don’t look so bad yourself.” Shaw replied with a small smile, almost a smirk.  

 

Root on the other hand was sporting a red dress, hugging her body in all the right places. Her hair was let down wavily as usual and she had put on some bright red lipstick to compliment her dress. 

 

As they walked in, the music only started getting louder as people swayed and moved to the beat. The club was crowded so the DJ booth couldn’t be seen from where they stood. A new song was starting, Root seemed to recognize it as she grabbed Shaw’s hand, intertwining their fingers and walked in front of her. She swayed her body to the beat as she made way into the crowd, and Shaw was glad to be walking behind her. She started to mimic Root’s moves seeing as that’s how people were parting ways for them. 

 

As they walked in further, the bar could be seen where Alice, Dana, Bette and Tina were sitting, sipping what looked like a cocktail while Alice drained down a beer. 

 

“Hey guys, you made it!” Alice yelled, grinning at the two. 

 

Root grinned back with a nod, letting go of her and Shaw’s locked hands. She missed the way Shaw looked down at her hand. “I didn’t know it was gonna be this crowded!” She laughs, settling down on a bar stool. 

 

“She maybe be new to this but the crowd loves her.” Tina clarifies, to which everyone agrees and nods their head.  

 

Root twists around in her seat to turn and look behind where Carmen could be spotted with headphones covering an ear and bopping her head to the music with an arm in the air. She looked gorgeous; wearing black shorts and a black top with a vest. People were all around her, whispering in her ear while she laughed at what they said. 

 

“Two beers please.” She orders when she turns back around to the bar. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like beer?” Shaw asks, furrowing her eyebrows at Root while both the other couple where lost in each other. 

 

“I can make an exception..” She trails, picking the beers and standing up. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Shaw raised her eyebrows and tilted her head as she watched Root get up from the stool and started walking towards the DJ booth where Carmen stood. She had thought the beers were for them. 

 

“Girl– you got it bad,” Shaw quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her gaze to Alice. Bette laughed and nodded her head before sipping some of her cocktail. “You do!” She agreed. 

 

“Pftt, no I don’t.” Shaw laughed. She ordered a drink because she clearly needed it right now. When her beer was served, she took a gulp and returned her gaze to Root, by now she stood next to Carmen, handling her the drink she bought her. Shaw scowled as Carmen laughed and touched Root’s arm, pulling her a bit closer before leaning in to say something in her ear.  

- 

“You shouldn’t have!” Carmen grinned, taking a sip of the alcohol and kept bopping her head to the loud music. 

 

“What?!” Root yelled with a grin of her own. Carmen leaned into the woman and Root tilted her head, exposing the ear which wasn’t occupied by her ear piece. 

 

“I said, you shouldn’t have Caroline.” 

 

“Oh no problem! I wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated.” Root joked, leaning into Carmen’s ear.  The latina chuckled and raised her beer to meet Root’s. “Cheers!” 

 

“I thought you preferred something stronger.”  

 

Root smirked and shrugged, taking a sip of the beer. It wasn’t her go to liquor but she’d like to keep it a bit light when on the job, although this didn’t feel like it. “I still do but I can make some exceptions for tonight.” She earned a smirk back before returning to continue playing. 

 

Root shifted closer in the boot, leaning to see what the Latina was doing. It did seen more complicated than she actually thought. 

 

“Wanna try something?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Come here,” Camren grinned and removed her headphones from around her neck. Root shook her head as she registered what was happening. 

 

“Oh come on!” She pouted and Root suddenly thought how similar it is to Shaw’s.  _Shaw._ She turned to look at the bar and her heart dropped. Shaw was talking to some woman that was sitting a little too close to Root’s liking. Her thoughts where interrupted when she felt an arm pulling her in and her beer was snatched out from her hand. 

 

“Put these on.” Carmen instructed, handling Root the pair of headphones. She did as told and stepped forward, leaning into the booth. Carmen chuckled and shook her head at Root’s questioned expression. “Nothing! You just look good as a DJ.” Huh, she might use that as an alias someday. 

 

Carmen walked onto the other side of Root where she could show her the controls and what she have to do. She leaned into her and pointed at one of the buttons to switch into another song. “Alright, here we go girl.” 

 

As the song switched and a couple of beats kicked in, the club erupted into cheers and the atmosphere took a change.  Root laughed as she recognized the song although this was Carmen’s remix. “ _The naughty song_? Really?” She questioned with a teasing smirk, tilting her head.  

 

“What? It’s my signature song!” Carmen giggled “You’re the one playing it anyway.” The Latina started swaying to the music, often bumping her hips into Root, still grinning with her arms up in the air. “Come on, dance, excite the crowd!” 

 

“I don’t think I really need to,” Root replied, referring to they way Carmen was dancing, it was hypnotizing. Carmen let out another giggle and slightly pushed Root. 

 

“Oh stop it you.” Root smiled at the response and looked back at the mixing table. 

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be with your girlfriend, by the way?” Camren asked with a teasing smile. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company..” 

 

“I can ask you the same thing,” Root shot back. “Besides, Nadya isn’t exactly my girlfriend.” She replied and fumbled with her beer bottle. Here she goes, fucking up their cover, well it’s not like they agreed the last time they were asked. 

 

“But you like her?” 

 

Root laughed. Of course she did, Shaw was perfect, they have quite some similarities but Root wasn’t going to elaborate on that to Carmen. 

 

“Can we not.. do this right now?”  

 

“I’m sorry I asked, you’re out here to have some fun.”  

 

Root shrugged and took a sip of her beer, she looked into the crowd and Shaw was dancing with the same brunette woman from the bar. Root scoffed, taking a larger gulp.  

 

“That’s Helena, if you’re wondering.” Carmen replied. “She’s a friend who couldn’t make it to the planet last time, so she’s probably getting to know Nadya. Don’t worry.”  

 

“I’m not.” Root lied. She plastered a fake smile and gently nudged the DJ. “Let’s just dance.” 

 

Carmen smirked, settling down her beer and doing the same with Root’s. She removed the headphones around her neck and place them on hers. “Let me change the song first.” Root nodded and moved over. 

 

The next song confirmed that Carmen had a theme in the music she mixed. As remix of Imany’s ‘Don’t be so shy’ started playing and people cheered again, louder this time, and  Carmen flashed a grin and a wink Root’s way. “Now let’s dance.” Her tone was a bit sultry if you asked Root. 

 

Carmen started to move to the beat, swaying to rhythm, her hands finding themselves tangled in her hair as she moved. She was closer to Root so when the brunette mimicked her moves, their bodies touched. Carmen smirked, letting one of her arms find their way onto Root’s waist. 

 

“You’re actually good at this.” She teased and Root laughed.  

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

 

“Root!” She heard a scowl in her ear and she shifted her eyes back at Shaw, who was looking back at her then moving her eyes at…. Shane. Shane, Carmen’s girlfriend who Root was currently dancing with. Shane who looked pissed. 

 

“Fuck.” Root groaned, moving out of Carmen’s grasp. For a split second she thought Shane might make a scene but the woman just walked back out of the club. 

 

“What?” Carmen questioned, the look on her face clearly state how confused she is. 

 

Root shook her head and fixed her dress. “Nothing… I just need a breather.”  

 

“Already?” Carmen chuckled. “Alright, go on then.” Root smiled but it looked more of a wince. 

 

 She walked down the platform of the booth and walked into the moving crowed until she reached the exit of the club. Walking out, she exhaled fresh air and looked around for Shane but she was nowhere to be spotted. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Shaw growled as she exited the club, grabbing Root and dragging her to a secluded spot. 

 

“What? I wanted to see if Carmen might spit out something that might give us a hint.”  

 

“How? By _grinding_ on her?” Shaw hissed, shaking her head frantically. "She has a girlfriend Root, we are here to prevent a crime yet to happen not ruin her relationship!" Root closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They weren't doing anything wrong and as she could tell, Carmen danced with a lot of people during her mixes.  

 

"You know what? Reese would have returned by now, let's just head back and let him take this one." Shaw shrugged. 

 

"We can't!" 

 

"Why the hell not?!" Shaw shot back. 

 

"We're too involved now, we can't just magically disappear-" Root didn't get to finish her sentence as Carmen was walking their way while looking at her phone.

 

"Has anyone seen Shane? She was supposed to be here by now," Carmen said, frowning as she dialed a call. Root felt her own phone vibrating indicating their person of interest is making a call. 

 

"She's not answering either..." Carmen groaned and pushed back her hair. "God- she always do this!" 

 

Shaw raised an eyebrow and glanced at Root who shared the same look. "Do what?" 

 

"This! She pretends to be happy when I get a gig yet she's always late or never showing up. We are supposed to be visiting my family soon and... Shane is not so stoked about it." The Latina explained as she pushed her phone back into her shorts pocket.  

 

“Should we tell her?” Root questioned under her breath.  

 

“No.” Shaw replied. 

 

“Uh.. that’s not fair, she should be here to support you.” Shaw said awkwardly as she had no idea how to comfort the DJ. 

 

“Fuck. I know we have some unresolved problems because of this whole Cherie Jaffe thing but I thought she’d be here..”  

 

“Who?” Root asked, glancing at Shaw as this could be a possible perpetrator. 

 

“Her ex. This blonde bitch who ruined her marriage to be with Shane.” The Latina clarified. “She visited Shane’s salon recently and I caught her flirting.. needless to say we had this huge fight about it.”  

 

Carmen laughed sarcastically, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. “Maybe she’s with her right now as we speak.”  

 

“No.. don’t– don’t think like that, just give it some time maybe she’s late..” Root replied. She was now starting to feel guilty for not telling her but that might make things worse. Carmen might take it against her and it would make their job harder to do. 

 

“Yeah, right.” Carmen scoffed. She wiped her eyes again and fixed her hair. “Well, i’m gonna head in again, are you guys coming?” 

 

Root and Shaw looked at each other, they both knew they had to look into this 'Cherie Jaffe' thing.  

 

“We’re actually heading back.” Shaw replied, shaking her head. “But uh- this has been fun..” 

 

“Yeah, thanks for the beer and dance _Carol_ , I owe you one.” Carmen grinned and winked. 

 

“It’s Caroline.” Root chuckled, shaking her head. She owned her nothing, she could have possibly ruined her relationship but Carmen didn’t know that. 

 

“Oh I know, but I like Carol.”  

 

Root let out a nervous giggle because as Carmen turned around and started walking back to the club, Shaw was practically shooting daggers at her. Root could see that from the way her fist was clenched, her jaw was locked in place while her lips were forming a thin line.

 "Sameen..." Root said softly, placing a hand on Shaw's shoulder. She stiffed in place and returned her gaze to Root, their eyes boring into each other's. 

 

"What."

 

"You've got nothing to be jealous about." 

 

"I don't get jealous, Root." Shaw spat, her voice returning back to the usual sharpness. "Now come on, we need to look into this 'blonde bitch' as she put it." 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it has been long since I last updated but i have been procrastinating everything cause college has officially exhausted me mentally and emotionally and i don't know how i'm gonna study for three more years. Send help, or send Shaw to sniper headshot me, whatever.
> 
> Anyway, i don't know if anyone is still reading this but if so, i hope you like this one! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Leksaklarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this, i have some parts planned out already :)!  
> Tumblr: Leksaklarke if anyone wants to fangirl with me about Shoot or even Sarah Shahi as Carmen bc hot damn.


End file.
